LEGO Batman 4: Crisis on Infinite Earths
LEGO Batman 4: Crisis on Infinite Earths is an upcoming LEGO Action-Adventure open world video game. It's based on the 1985 comic book event, Crisis on Infinite Earths. Summary Sypnosis Following the events of the third game, an evil being from the Antimatter Universe named the Anti-Monitor has an evil plan to eat all of everyone and the Multiverse in its entirety from the Golden, Silver and Bronze Ages of Comics to decades of DC Comics adaptions from many, many years and so, it's up to each and every hero ever that has ever existed in the DC Multiverse to defeat the Anti-Monitor for once and for all. Gameplay The gameplay for LEGO Batman 4: Crisis on Infinite Earths will be even more complex and larger, considering the fact this game is based on Crisis on Infinite Earths. Combat System Unlike the previous LEGO Batman games, this time, the Combat System has been revamped, ranging from melee attacks like punching and kicking, to finishing Super Move, as seen in the Injustice games, which involve a very powerful attack to finish each and everyone else out in numerous ways. Driving System The driving system has been revamped, in order to fix numerous problems from the players that rode vehicles in the vehicle levels of the LEGO games of the modern era. Character Customization The character customization system has been revamped and players can modify numerous parts for custom characters can the players make. The Roster As the game is based off Crisis on Infinite Earths but not only this comic book event served as the inspiration of the game, but also, it takes influences from other comic book events involving the DC Multiverse, such as 1994's Zero Hour, 2005-2006's Infinite Crisis, 2008's Final Crisis and 2015's Convergence, the roster will have an amount of 500+ Characters, ranging from the ones we see from the comics, including lesser known ones such as Iris West as Kid Flash and Danica Williams as the Flash, to the ones we see adapted such as dozens of Batman and Superman interpretations (including the ones we see in the LEGO Movie universe) and even, groups of certain characters such as a multiple amount of Green Lanterns and Flashes, such as Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Jay Garrick, Wally West, Iris West II and others. LEGO Batman 4: Crisis on Infinite Earths/Roster Multiversal System As the game is based on Crisis on Infinite Earths, it features a Multiversal System. Hub World W.I.P. Voice Cast Due to the amount of Voice actors, this is located here in a separate page, as the roster would be very massive, it would feature dozens of talent that would reprise their roles as well as newer ones, ranging from the likes of the DC Animated Universe such as Kevin Conroy, Susan Eisenberg, George Newbern, Mark Hamill, Tara Strong and Loren Lester, to newer ones such as Jesse McCartney, Kimberly Brooks, Cristina Vee, Troy Baker, Will Arnett and others, all of them not only reprising their roles of various characters such as Batman, Superman, the Joker, Batgirl and Wonder Woman, to voicing newer characters such as Iris West II and Danica Williams as the female Flashes. In fact, certain actors that had been desceased while they're doing work based on DC Comics, such as Adam West will be replaced by other actors. LEGO Batman 4: Crisis on Infinite Earths/Voice Cast Transcript W.I.P. Category:PrimalFan's ideas Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Shazam Category:Young Justice Category:Justice League Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:LEGO Category:Teen Titans Category:The Dark Knight Category:Arrow Category:Green Arrow Category:The Flash Category:Video Games Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas